


How About I Love You

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AruAni, College AU, F/M, NSFW, Smut, armin x annie, oneshot requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: This is an Aruani oneshot I wrote for an amazing artist on Instagram. Aruani is my otp and I loved writing this! Hope you enjoy!





	How About I Love You

Armin sighed deeply, glad to be finally out of his last class.He walked with his best friend Eren back to their dorm. He couldn’t get over the fact that Eren was always so full of energy, whereas he felt as droopy as a wilted flower. 

 

“Hey, Armin. Guess what?” Eren said as they walked into the building, dodging people on their way to their room. Armin’s droopy eyes looked over to Eren. 

 

“Whaaaat?” He asked, pulling his key out of his pocket, knowing full well that Eren didn’t have his.

 

“Jean and Marco are throwing a party out at the hidden lake. We’re totally going to go.” Armin began to feel really sleepy. 

 

“Eren, I don’t know. I know it’s the weekend and all but I have a ton of work to do.” Eren sighed and crashed down onto Armin’s bed, causing his backpack along with all its contents to spill onto the floor. Armin gave Eren a really mean look as he knelt down to pick up his stuff.

 

“Annie Leonhart is going to be there.” Armin froze at the mention of her name. He started to turn bright red and Eren smirked at the sight of him. “I take it by the look on your face that we are going?” Armin looked up, his face still red, his voice gone. The only thing he could do was nod.

 

/\

 

Armin had already regretted coming to this party. He had no idea where anyone was and his cup was empty once again. He had asked for a non alcoholic drink but he was pretty sure that big blonde meathead gave him something stronger. He was starting to feel a little dizzy and he walked into the forest behind the lake to try to calm down. He had never gotten drunk before so he couldn’t be sure if that was what this was. He stumbled into the forest taking a seat on a fallen log. He sighed and looked down at his hands, wondering if Annie was even here. 

 

“Armin?” He jumped up at the sound of her voice, falling off of the log. He turned and saw her walking toward him, her face flushed with the effects of alcohol. 

 

“A-Annie!” Armin stood up but almost ended up back on the floor, his head fuzzy. 

 

“Are you alright?” She asked as she walked closer to him, taking a seat on the log, her legs slightly parted, the fabric of her skirt barely covering what was underneath. Armin’s face started to get red and it wasn’t due to the alcohol. He sat next to her and she turned to him, looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes. 

 

“I’m fine, I suppose. What about you?” Annie turned away and looked out into the forest. She didn’t answer right away and Armin didn’t press. “Are you having fun, at least?” She smiled and turned to him. 

 

“I am now that I found you.” He smiled back at her, bravery coming from somewhere. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. He felt his brain start to explode at the sensation of her lips on his and it felt amazing. She started to kiss him back and she brought up her hands to start running through his long blonde hair. He felt his grip tighten on her face and he slowly pulled away, looking into her usually cold blue eyes. 

 

“Annie, I-I’m sorry.” She put a finger against his lips to silence him and he felt the blush rise in his cheeks once again. 

 

“Don’t be.” She said softly as she leaned in to kiss him again. He was taken by surprise but continued to kiss her back. Her hands started roaming and his did as well, slowly raising the fabric of her skirt up. Her hands were over his belt buckle, slowly undoing it along with his pants. 

 

Armin felt like he should be nervous. He had never been with a girl before but somehow his nerves were thrown to the wind and his hands knew what to do. He grabbed Annie and pulled her closer to him. She moaned into his mouth and Armin’s breath caught in his throat as she finally freed his erect cock out of his pants. She gripped it tightly, moving her hand gracefully up and down. His fingers reached her moist panties and he slowly began to rub against her, causing her to push herself more against him. 

 

Suddenly, she pushed him down to the ground, and slowly stood, removing her panties and throwing them down on him. He looked up at her as she straddled him, his cock rubbing against her, causing moans to erupt from the both of them. Armin bit his lip and looked Annie in the eyes. She smiled at him as she rose to slide herself down onto him. He felt like every nerve was on fire. Annie felt herself being filled by Armin and she let out another moan before continuing to ride him. Armin reached for her, grabbing her breast through her shirt, arching his back and raising his hips. She moaned again as she rode him faster, his name falling from her wet lips. Armin let out a choked moan, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Before he knew what was happening, he had Annie bent over the log they had just been sitting on. He was pounding into her, grabbing her hips hard in his hands. 

 

“Oh shit, Annie.” He moaned as he went faster. His grip tight on her, sweat dripping from his forehead. 

 

“Ha, ha, Ar-min.” Annie moaned as she bucked into him as her orgasm tore through her. Armin sped up and quickly pulled out, shooting his load into the dirt. Armin shakily straightened up, helping Annie to her feet. She leaned against him and her arms wrapped around him. He was taken by surprise at this. 

 

“Annie? I uh, I can understand if you want to keep this quiet. I-I umm,” Armin was suddenly overcome with emotion. He had always loved Annie and this moment couldn’t be more perfect to him, but he knew that Annie didn’t have any feelings toward him.

 

“Armin, please don’t act stupid. Surely, you must know how I feel about you.” Annie looked up into Armin’s eyes and she smiled. She kissed him softly and rested her head on his chest. Armin felt tears in his eyes but he wiped them away quickly and kept Annie close to him. 

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Armin whispered. 

 

“How about I love you?” Annie asked. Armin smiled and kissed her head.

 

“I love you, Annie.” 

 

“I love you too, Armin.”


End file.
